marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Get the Dodge Outta Hell
|image = |caption = Al finds one of his prized "Big Uns" mags in the Dodge in the episode "Get the Dodge Outta Hell" in Season 9 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 16 |overall = 199 |network = FOX |production = 9.16 |imdb = tt0642313 |guests = David Garrison Ian Gomez Rick Batalla Pierre Gonneau Michael Faustino |taping = January 20, 1995 |airdate = February 5, 1995 |writers = Larry Jacobson |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Kelly Takes a Shot" |next = "Special: Best of Bundy" }} Get the Dodge Outta Hell was the 16th episode of Season 9 of Married... with Children, also the 199th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Larry Jacobson, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on February 5, 1995. Synopsis Al's Dodge mysteriously disappears during a family visit to a local car wash while on their way to Wanker county. Meanwhile, Marcy's ex-husband Steve Rhoades mysteriously reappears at the car wash to show her his new life while she is trying to get the lazy Jefferson to work there. Storyline On their way to Wanker County, the Bundys and the D'Arcys stop at the car wash, where Al can't find his car as Marcy makes Jefferson apply to get a job there; they also run into Steve Rhoades, Marcy's ex-husband once again, who pretends to be a big-shot businessman but turns out to be a chauffeur instead. The Dodge is finally located and is discovered to be red after all the brown dust was washed off, and Al suddenly remembers that he did in fact buy a red and not a brown car. And inside the trunk is an issue of Big 'Uns—with an old picture of Al and his family taken outside their home that he hid inside for safekeeping (it seems that Al really does love his family after all). Michael Faustino guests. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *Harold Sylvester as Griff Guest starring *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Ian Gomez as Employee #1 *Rick Batalla as Employee #2 *Pierre Gonneau as Mr. D'Player *Michael Faustino as Mikey Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the phrase: Get the hell out of Dodge! *Mikey, the car wash manager, is played by Michael Faustino, the real life brother of David Faustino. * This episode ended with Al holding a promotional picture of MWC from 1987 and the on-screen caption: "For Your Emmy Consideration, Thank You Very Much." Married... with Children never won an Emmy during its production run, even after 200 episodes. *David Garrison makes a guest appearance as Steve Rhoades. The audience didn't expect David Garrison to appear on the stage and went mad with cheers and applause. David makes fun of this long applause by checking his watch before the applause died down. *The name of the car wash in this episode is "Traugott's House of Scrubbin'", which was also the name of Walter Traugott, the man looking for Jefferson in season 8's "The D'Arcy Files" *Ian Gomez, an actor best known for his roles in sitcoms such as "The Drew Carey Show" and "Cougartown" appears in this episode as the car wash employee who informs Al about the Dodge going missing. *After checking the lost and found, Kelly says she found a nice Plymouth, which Al replies, "I don't want a Plymouth, I want my Dodge, dagnabit!" In reality, the car serving as Al's Dodge is a Plymouth Duster. *Marcy comments to Steve "I though you were out in the desert protecting the wildlife and performing your version of Guys and Dolls to the cactus". This was an inside joke as David Garrison departed the series during the forth season to do theater. *As Al goes through the car wash an Intellivision II can be spotted in the store. *When Al goes to the trunk of the Dodge to see if anything was missing, you can see clearly the original color of the car - a dark gold/bronze. *While at the car wash, Al picks up a cassette called "Ned Beatty Sings the Blues", a reference to American actor Ned Beatty, who was best known for his role as Bobby Trippe in the 1972 film "Deliverance" (a film which Ed O'Neill is often mistakenly believed to also appeared in) Goofs *Al's Dodge is revealed to be the color red, which Al confirms being that color when he bought it. Yet, five years earlier when Al purchased apparently that same used Dodge vehicle in season 4's Oh What a Feeling, the color of the Dodge was brown. *Al goes through the car wash, getting sprayed, waxed and partially dried. When he emerges from the wash and employees are hand-drying him, his jacket and head are still wet, yet his dress shirt and pants are totally dry. Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes